Woody
Woody (full name Woody Pride, and sometimes referred to as Sheriff Woody) is a character and main protagonist from the Toy Story series. .In each film, Woody leaves Andy's room (where Woody and the other toys live) and ventures out into the world. There have been many toys made of Woody, the most popular being his kind, a pull-string doll. Woody currently makes daily appearances in the Toy Story Midway Mania! attraction at both Disney's California Adventure in Anaheim, California and Disney's Hollywood Studios in Orlando, Florida. He makes his last apperance in Toy Story 3 when he is given to Bonnie by Andy and speaks the last line of the series "So Long Partner" ''Toy Story'' In the first Toy Story, Woody is Andy's favorite toy and is the leader of Andy's toys. He regularly holds meetings for the other toys concerning Andy's birthday, Christmas, moving situations, yard sales, etc. He has random bouts of jealousy, anger, frustration, and feelings of inadequacy regarding his role through out the first movie. This was seen a lot when Buzz Lightyear arrived. Despite any problems the both of them had, they became best friends and both take charge of Andy's room. ''Toy Story 2'' In Toy Story 2, Woody was supposed to go with Andy to Cowboy Camp but Andy accidentally rips his arm and leaves him. Woody was stolen after saving Wheezy from a yard sale. Shortly after, he meets his Roundup gang: Bullseye, Jessie, and The Prospector. He then finds out that he was a main character of a popular late 1950's TV show called Woody's Roundup. Woody initially intends to go back to Andy, making Jessie bitter and resentful, but gradually warms up to go to the toy museum with the Roundup gang. Ultimately, when Woody decides to go back to Andy, he offers to take others with him. Andy later fixes Woody's broken arm. ''Toy Story 3'' Woody reappears in Toy Story 3, still being very loyal to Andy and accidentally donated to Sunnyside Daycare. Unlike the other toys, Woody doesn't want to start a new life in Sunnyside and leaves his friends to go back to Andy, who plans on taking him to college. On his way back to Andy, he is found and taken home by a sweet little girl named Bonnie. Though Woody enjoys playtime with Bonnie and meeting with her toys, he still wants to go home to Andy. When he mentions Sunnyside, Bonnie's toys take him to Chuckles the Clown, who explains that he and two other toys named Lotso and Big Baby used to belong to a sweet girl named Daisy, who accidentally left them in a park. Lotso, Chuckles and Big Baby eventually make their way back to Daisy, only to find that Daisy has replaced Lotso with another one, turning the pink bear bitter and ruthless. They found Sunnyside Daycare, and Lotso and Big Baby rose to power quickly, turning the daycare into a toy prison, while Chuckles was taken home by Bonnie. Woody realizes he has to go back to save his friends, so he makes his way there by hitching a ride inside Bonnie's backpack. He gets tips on how to escape Sunnyside with the help of the Chatter Telephone, and formulates a plan on helping the toys escape, of which they succeed on doing. When the toys return home, they clean themselves of the dirt and grime that had made its way onto them during their escape and their return home through the garbage dump. Woody leaves a message to Andy on a sticky note with a marker, telling him to donate his toys to Bonnie. Andy drives to Bonnie's home and gives all of the toys to her, hesitantly giving Woody to her last. Woody understands what Andy has done, and happily becomes Bonnie's toy. Trivia * Woody makes a cameo in one of the additional bloopers of A Bug's Life as a crewman when he enters the frame, holding a clapper-board upside down, to mark the end of a scene gone wrong. * Woody, along with Buzz Lightyear and Hamm, appears in the movie Cars as car versions during the end credits. Woody is a woody wagon. *While Woody is voiced by Tom Hanks in all the films and few of the toys, his brother, Jim Hanks, voices most the Woody toys and Woody in the video games. *One of his memorable outakes is from Toy Story 2 when he gets stuck in the hole of the brown tape and laughs sheepishly with embarrasment. *Toy Story 3's director Lee Unkrich revealed on his Twitter that Woody's full name is "Woody Pride". However, his last name has never been used in any of the three films. *The original first half of Toy Story featured Woody as a different character where he let the ruling of the bedroom go to his head. What is probably the highlight of the original half is when Woody throws Buzz out the window on purpose and not caring a bit what just happened or what the other toys thought. It was because of this that Toy Story was almost cancelled after a Black Friday Viewing, but Pixar was given another chance, and over the last two weeks, they reworked the first half of the movie they wanted to make, giving Woody a more likeable character. According to John Lasseter, they wanted the audience to be like, "No, Woody, don't do that.", instead of, "Wow, What a Jerk." *Woody is based on John Lasseter's Casper doll, as well as the Howdy Doody puppets from the 1950s. Other quotes by or about Woody Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters